A conventional loudspeaker includes a frame, a diaphragm, a magnetic circuit, a voice coil body, a terminal, and a relay wire. The diaphragm is connected at its outer periphery to the frame. The magnetic circuit has a magnetic gap and is formed in the frame. The terminal is fixed to the frame. The voice coil receives audio signals from another device through the terminal.
The voice coil body includes a bobbin and a voice coil wound around the bobbin. The bobbin is connected at one end to the diaphragm, and the voice coil is located in the magnetic gap.
The relay wire connects the terminal and the voice coil. The terminal is typically connected to the relay wire, such as a tinsel wire or a lead wire in a space on the rear side of the diaphragm. The relay wire is fixed to the rear side of the diaphragm with, for example, an adhesive tape.
An example of a conventional technique related to the invention of the present application is shown in Patent Literature 1.